


Brothers and Sisters

by Ultra



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Though Henry is happy enough to have married Fanny Price, he would never forsake his dear sister, Mary.
Relationships: Henry Crawford & Mary Crawford, Henry Crawford/Fanny Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



“I never thought I should be so fortunate as to end up with such a sister, not when I had such a brother as you, Henry.”

She smiled in the saying of it, but he never doubted she was perfectly serious in every word she spoke.

“I shall admit I was somewhat surprised myself to be so fortunate, and before that, to so have my attention drawn.”

“She is quite a superior creature, but then I must admit, so is her husband,” his sister admitted with a sigh.

“Ah, but could there be such joy for you, dear Mary. Edmund may be my cousin by marriage now, but I shall forever think him most foolish for choosing his prayer book over my sister.”

“I was but a fool myself, Henry, to believe he would ever do anything else.” Mary smiled bravely. “Perhaps it is my lot in life to be an old maid, but I shall not mind. Only allow me a place at Everingham, and some nieces and nephews to tend to, and I am sure I shall learn to be content.”

Henry smiled and squeezed her hand. “What kind of brother should I be if I did not?”


End file.
